ACE COMBAT 5 THE UNSUNG WAR THE PILOT
by thebulldoggamer0806
Summary: This is a fanfiction about when Nagase was shot down and I added a story of what happened between when she was shot down and when she was rescued


"John wake up", Mom said. I was in my bed in a little country house in yuktobania. I was home schooled because we lived no where near other houses pretty much in the middle of the wilderness and it was snowing almost everyday. "JOHN GEORGE HUBINA GET DOWN HERE AND EAT BREAKFAST", yelled Mom. "OK OK I'M COMING", I yelled back. I ran down stars to meet my Mom and Dad which where taking there seats. My dad I is a really tall man with a big grey beard and long silver hair, he usually wore overalls and a sweat shirt. My Mom had red hair and a slightly wrinkled face, she was wearing a green night gound. "Good morning", said Mom and Dad. "Good morning Mom good morning Dad. What are we having for breakfast", I said. My Dad picked up the news paper and said "The Oceain airforce might attack us today", he said. My Mom was in shock. W-why would they want this place? It's all mountains and snow out there". "It must be that POW base they built near us", my Dad said. We all sat there, quiet. "Well it's all Theories but they might want to rescue the prisoners there", my dad said. I ate my plate of eggs and the meat from the M.R.E. the solders have us. "Well I'm going back to sleep. I didn't get that much sleep last night", I said to my parents and ran upstairs to my room and laid down on my bed. My birthday was yesterday I'm now 17 years old. Then I went to sleep. I woke up to a light in my eyes from the Window. I looked outside and saw a fighter jet with a missile behind it. I grabbed my binoculars and pointed them to the jet fighter. There was a Osea airforce emblem on the tail of it but the rest was hard to see because the plane was dogging and weaving but the missile was too fast it hit the left wing and I saw the pilot eject from the plane in a white parachute it was a couple miles from my house. I wanted to go help the pilot because there was a blizzard so it was super dark outside. I decided to go, my parents where back asleep so I grabbed my dad's shotgun, put some heavy snow gear and went out the door. I left a note on the cabinet saying I went hunting. The wind hit me at full force when I opened the door but I got used to it. I made my way up the hill. When I made it to the top I heard a helicopter went over my head I looked up and there it was going towards the spot the pilot crashed then I just fell out of the sky and into a tree. It crashed, "oh my God what's going on", I said to my self. The I continued through the brush. I felt the branches scratching me as I walked through the forest just a couple more yards. Then I tripped on something hard and face first into the snow. I got up, looked behind me at the object I tripped on. It was a part of a wing I then heard some crunching sound, like fire in the distance. I walk toward the sound it was the plane , well what's left of it. It was in a huge fire ball. Then I felt something tap on the head the fell down in front of me. It was I branch. The heard a click of a gun hammer being pulled back I looked up and there was a person in a jumpsuit hanging on the air from the parachute being snagged on a tree. The pilot was wearing a helmet so I couldn't tell who it was. I heard it say in a muffled voice "drop the gun", it said. I did what it commanded. It the cut the ropes that where holding it in the air and fell to the ground. "Who are you?", it said. "My name is John, I saw your plane get shot down, I came to help you," I said. Then I said, "who are you?" then I felt the guns barrel against my back "I ask the questions", It said. It picked up my shotgun and told me to walk forward. It felt like I was walking for hours because it was getting darker but we finally stopped at this group of fallen trees. It then told me to sit down on a log. Then she went to gather logs and sticks. I was too scared to think. The it came back with a bunch of logs and sticks. It put them in a tipi like shape and took out a lighter. It took a couple true but it finally started burning. It sat down with its pistol still on drawn. It then holstered it and it's hands reached up to the helmet and took it of I was greeted by Brown eyes , a pale white face ,and black hair. It was a… women? She then said in a soft voice "how old are you?" "17", I said. Then she looked down and said "damn it". "what" I said. She looked up back at me, "I never knew the Yukes are now enlisting children solders", She said. "No I'm not a solder, I live near here. Saw your plane get shot down." I said in a low voice. "oh" she said looking down again. Then we heard a crunch like someone was walking on snow she through a shot gun to me and told me to follow her. We got up and walk quietly to the sound. We saw two people with pistols. We stopped and hid in the shadows. She nod at me and stood up and I did the same. "DON'T MOVE!" she yelled at the solders and ran at them then she stop dead in here tracks. The two solders where the pilots of that helicopter that crashed near where I was. They where also Oseain they looked at her and one of them said "Nagase? We where told to come rescue you but we crashed because of the weather." And then he looked at me and said "who is this?" "a local his name is John he's with us. any word from the captain?" She said. "Well I got good news and bad news the good news is that we are going to be rescued but they won't be here till tomorrow" one of them said. "Ok follow us back to camp we need to get some sleep I will have the first watch" she said. We walk back to camp, one of the pilots was limping so when we got back Nagase out badges on there wounds then we made an igloo and went to sleep while Nagase had the first watch them I closed my eyes and went to sleep. I was woke upped by one of the pilots he told me it was my watch turn. I grabbed my shotgun and went outside and say on a log. Two hours later It was almost sun rise so I can see a little bit but I also heard some voices coming from somewhere near us then I heard a gun shot and a bullet went right by my head and I jump into one of the logs for cover and then I heard gunshots coming from the Igloo. It was Nagase with her pistol the guy who fired at me was now lying on the ground blood coming out of his head. "It was just a scout", she said and told everyone to pack up. I looked at her face why do I think I remember her from somewhere. Then it hit me she's the pilot from a new paper my Dad was reading a while ago. She was part of the wardog squadron that sink two of the biggest submarines that Yuktobania had, we started calling them the ghosts of Razgriz. "You're part of the ghosts of Razgriz." I said out loud shocked. "The what?", she said. "Oh never mind" I said nervously. The was now up and it was a clear day. Nagase then pressed a button on a strange device. It looked like some kind of beacon and then she told us to run up a mountain. Halfway to the top I heard her talking to the device and then I heard her yell "BLAZE" and I saw a fighter pass over us and then a helicopter was heading toward the top of the mountain and then we turned around and saw lots of yuke solders heading towards us and I knew that we weren't going to make it "I'm going to hold them off" I said to them. "What are you crazy" said Nagase then I started to run to a tree and yelled to them "GO!" and they started to run up the mountain. I had my shotgun clenched in my hands I heard the solders getting closer the I turn my gun, aimed at them and pull the trigger boom I pull back the sling and fired again and killed six solders until I ran out but I didn't know I was out of ammo until I ran up near another solder pulled the trigger and then click. I was in shock then I felt something go through my arm I was shot and then in my led and then… dead

THE END


End file.
